The present invention relates to a seat positioning frame of a stroller. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat positioning frame of a stroller which can be disposed on a stroller stably.
A conventional stroller has a large seat which is not suitable for a small baby. It is dangerous to place a small seat on the conventional stroller if the small seat cannot be fastened on the conventional stroller stably.